My Return
by Crazy Cat Lady in Aus
Summary: Rose has changed. But how much? Lissa is now the headmistress of St. Vladimir and to help her out, Rose is about to become a teacher there. Join Rose on her journey back to school. Lots of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic. I don't think its going to be any good because i suck at writing. I usually just babble on and on. So hopefully this doesn't turn out to be, like fifty chapters.**

**Just to give you some info that you might want to know about my story line.**

**-Rose is now twenty. After she graduated from the Academy she moves away to try and make a different life away from being a guardian.**

**-Lissa turned down the chance to become queen and chose to be the new headmistress at the Academy.**

**-Adrian is teaching kids that have specialized in spirit how to use it and stay sane at the same time.**

**-Christian is now teaching fire users how to use their magic against a strigoi in battle.**

**-Mia is teaching Moroi students how to use physical combat against strigoi.**

**-Eddie teaches Novices how to fight, he is the second highest guardian at the Academy.**

**-Dimitri, (He survived the attack), is now head guardian at the academy.**

**I own nothing except the plot... its all belong to the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead.**

**Thank you to my Beta, Kitty XD Enjoy**

Chapter One: Back to Hell

It was a week after I turned 20 that I got the call. It was the call that lead me to be on this plane. The call that brought back all those memory that I had tried my hardest to store in the back of my mind. It was the call that was bringing me back to the Academy.

Lissa called me-which I wasn't expecting- to ask me for probably one of the biggest favours.

"Rose could you come back to the Academy and teach some classes to the novices?"

"I- ah. What?"

"Please Rose, one of our guardians just got taken to protect someone from the Zeklos Family. So that means we're down a guardian to teach some of the combat classes. Please?"

I hadn't expected that. "But liss I haven't been a guardian for nearly two whole years" Rose said stunned.

"Have you been training?" asked Lissa.

"Yea a little bit, but nothing compared to what I used to do back at the Academy. Why?"

"Oh that is great! So you will still be fit to train novices." Lissa said excitedly .

"I don't know liss, I have been trying my hardest for two years to forget about that place. I cant just waltz back in there like nothing happened." As Rose said this, dozens of little pictures danced across her eyes. _Stupid memories._

"Oh please Rose. For me" She pleaded.

"Alright fine Lissa, I'll do it. But I cant promise you that I will be any good. When do I leave?"

"YAY!! " Screamed Lissa down the phone. "I'll send a plane out to you tomorrow morning. Where are you?"

"Tomorrow?! Why so early?"

"'Cause we need to get these classes started again as soon as possible."

"Are you serious? I live in Chicago. What time will I need to be ready by?"

"Ten in the morning, your time. It will be a 3 and a half hour flight. You will arrive a few hours before classes start, that way you can get some sleep before you start your first shift."

"Ok Liss. Anything else?"

Lissa and I spoke for a couple more minutes after that. She told me where the plane will be waiting for me and that I will be doing my first four shifts. Then I'll meet up with Liss while the kids have lunch. She said that i then wont be needed till the kids have finished all subjects for the day. Then I do on a sic hour shift walking around the school, keeping kids in line, that sorta stuff.

The joys of being a guardian. I had finally thought that i had gotten away from it all, but like usual it all came right back around and bites me in the ass.

The more I thought about it, the more excited I got. Only one thing keeping me from being ecstatic. Dimitri.

The main reason I left. The bain of my existence. Yea that sounds mean, but I either love him or i hate him, and seeing as I don't love him the only option left is to hate him. There is no middle ground. Not for me anyway.

But I'm going to have to get over that, i have to face him sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later. Oh well.

Back to the Academy. Or hell for me. What joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta Kitty XD**

Chapter Two: Change.

I was so nervous while packing. I had know idea what to expect. Would they even recognize me. Most of all would they still like me. It was driving me insane.

I arrived at the place where Liss told me the plane would be waiting for me. It was in a huge field waiting for me behind a garage filled with other planes. I knew the one on the field was for me, mainly because of the huge VA painted on the side. But also because it was the same plane I caught two years ago.

So here I am sitting on this plane, thinking of all the things that might happen. The scariest thing being that they wouldn't recognize me, or if they would hate the new me.

I look completely different compared to what I used to look like. I have the same hair colour but its shorter - less for him to love. It just comes to my shoulders now. Short. But not short enough that it shows my molnija marks. My fringe is also shorter, I now have bangs.

Living with humans meant that I didn't have to be ready for a fight every single minute. That allowed me to wear make up and every now and then some brightly coloured nail polish.

I must have dozed off while on the plane because the next thing I knew we were touching down on the Academy's small runway. There was snow everywhere. Not exactly my favourite sight.

Lissa said I was in one if the novice buildings, on the third floor which was for guardians. The number of novices has increased so the school is now able to use both novice buildings now. She said I'd have to grab my room keys from the front desk in one of the dorms, I couldn't remember which one and then head up to my room and get some sleep. My first class started at 8:00.

I was walking along the slippery path, dragging my bag along on the ground when I heard footsteps behind me. I was in the Academy so I shouldn't have been so scared, but I was. One of the many habits I'd picked up while living in Chicago. I sped up trying to get to the dorm quicker but it was just my luck to slip up on the ice covered path. I was expecting to land on my butt first then hit my head, but I didn't. I didn't fall at all because someone had caught me before I hit the ground. They helped me to my feet and I turned around to say thank you. It didn't work out that way because when I turned around I screamed instead.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't scream out of fear. I screamed out of excitement because standing right there in front of me was Eddie. I was so happy that I straight away hugged him.

Eddie laughed. "I wish every girl acted like that around me." He said while hugging me back.

My smile grew even larger and I stepped back to get a better look at him. "I missed you so much, Eddie!"

"I missed you too, Rose."

I had to look up to smile at him, Eddie had grown and it didn't help that I hadn't gotten any taller since I left.

"You look different" Eddie stated.

"But I'm still the same old Rose Hathaway." I said proudly.

"That you are, now gimme one of your bags and I'll show you to your room, Miss. Hathaway."

"Ahhh. So your my escort?"

"You bet I am. Just don't forget to tip me." Eddie tried to keep a straight face while saying this but ended up grinning ear to ear half way through the sentence.

I handed Eddie one of my bags, then we started heading for my room, chatting all the way. I asked a couple of times if many people had changed and who was new. But all he would say was, "You have to find that one out by yourself."

I sighed and that just made him laugh. He got my keys for me from the front desk and lead me up stairs to my room. That was when I realised what room I was staying in. It was the room I had before I left. I instantly smiled and Eddie laughed. "I thought you might like it", he smiled, "But it was Lissa's idea."

"Thank you, Eddie."

"No problems." He started walking away but turned back around to face me. "Oh yeah, Rose, I forgot."

"What?"

"Welcome back." He said with a smile.

I smiled and unlocked my door, dragged all my bags inside my room and shut the door. Once that was done, I set an alarm for seven and laid down on my bed. Strangely enough it felt like home.

I fell asleep wearing what I had on, including my shoes. But the thing I hadn't thought that I'd be wearing to bed was a smile. It was one thing that I hadn't done in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting any for awhile. XD**

**Well here is chapter three for you all.**

**Thanks again to Kitty XD.**

Chapter Three: First Shift.

My alarm went off at exactly 7:00am. My first school day had begun. Of teaching that is. I went for a nice, quick, hot shower and got dressed. I wore my usual training clothes, long loose training pants, a thermal shirt and a hoodie. As soon as I was ready I headed down to where my first class was said to be. In the gym. Oh boy did that bring back memories. Walking my way down the path I couldn't help it, I started remembering everything that I tried so hard to forget

**Flashback** **A/N: Queue cheesy fade out, Lol.**

It had been a week after the Strigoi attacks and everyone was just starting to calm down. Dimitri was finally out of the clinic and he asked to meet up with me in the gym. I was expecting it to be a good talk about what happened in the forest, a talk about how we were going to try and make things better. But boy was I wrong. When walking into the gym I had a huge smile on my face, but as soon as i saw Dimitri it disappeared. Dimitri didn't look himself, he looked almost sad. I knew something was up.

"OK, comrade. What's the matter?"

"I've told you before not to call me that, Rose." His tone was almost angry as he said this and it shocked me.

"Umm, OK then, I won't. But what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?" I was starting to get nervous.

"There can't be an us, Rose."

I had to shut my mouth before it hit the ground. "Why not? I thought we were going to work around all of this."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I want us to be together, I really do. But it's not right."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. It couldn't be true. I wouldn't let myself believe it. I wanted to try my hardest to keep him, but I didn't want to grovel. I'm not a begger.

"Dimitri, I-I don't understand. Are you saying we can't be together?"

"Yes, Rose, that is exactly what I am saying. I'm sorry to also tell you that I have decided to take up Tasha's offer." He said this with a look of regret on his face.

I couldn't stop it, I started to cry. "But Dimitri I thought we were going to do this, I can't lose you." Oh no. I started pleading.

"Oh Roza, please don't cry."

Dimitri went to place his hands on either side of my face. I stepped back.

"Don't, Guardian Belikov. I have to go to, umm, Lissa. Goodbye. I hope Tasha will enjoy your company."

With that said I ran off. I didn't want to handle any of it. It wasn't what I wanted.

The next week went by and I hadn't seen him. I went to Kirova's office and asked if Dimitri was still here. My worst fear had happened. Dimitri was gone. After that everything went slow. I didn't talk to anyone. I stayed in my room. Graduation day came, all the novices in my class graduated including me.

**End Flashback**

That was the last day that I saw any of them. I left that day and started a new life away from it all.

And now I was walking right back to where it all started.

My first class, I wished it was my last.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey thank you for all your lovely reviews. I wasn't expecting so many. Here is the fourth chapter. And hopefully tonight I can also get the 5th up :D**

**Thank you to Kuroibara Kitty for her help.**

**Here we go :D!**

Chapter Four: The New Me

I wasn't too happy about remembering that day, but I couldn't let that show. This was my first class and I wanted to look like a bad ass guardian. I even wore big black sunglasses hoping that they would make me look cool, even though I didn't need them at night.

I walked into the gym and saw that my class was already there, waiting for me. As I was walking around to face the novices I could hear a couple of whispers going around. A girl with long red hair was whispering to her friend next to her.

"Who's the new girl?" The red head asked.

What?! Girl?! Oh great, they think I'm a freaking novice! As I got closer to the front two boys in the front row whispered to each other. From what I could hear it sounded something like, "The new girl is hot."

"I know, I'd like to get naked with _her_." Replied his friend, not as quietly as he could have.

OK, now that drew the line. I was not going to let the novices talk about one of their guardian like that. Action needed to be taken. I could feel the good old Rose coming back to life and guess what. It felt good.

"If I hear another comment like that about a guardian from any of you novices then I will be giving them a detention!" I had finally made my way to the front of the class by the time I had finished my sentence.

One of the boys laughed. "Oh no, a detention. I don't think writing out lines is going to stop those thoughts." A couple of his friends laughed along with him. Jeez, these kids were getting more attitude.

I took my sunglasses off and replied. "It won't be a normal detention, boys. It will be a Rose Hathaway style detention. Now, are there going to be any more snide comments made?" Oh yeah, that put them in their place. I was very proud of myself.

A couple of novices froze and I heard whispers here and there. I didn't even think these kids would know who I was, but obviously they did. That made me smile. Good, I would be able to scare them a little.

"Who hear knows who I am?"

A couple of hands shot up. The girl with the red hair had her hand up so I called upon her.

"Yes, you. With the red hair. What's your name?"

"Katie."

"What do you know about me? Consider it your first test."

"You're guardian Hathaway. You used to be a student here and while you were here you fought dozens and dozens of strigoi and saved hundreds of novices, moroi and guardians alike. You also were the first in centuries to fight alongside a moroi."

I was pleased. "Very good."

"Oh, and you left the academy because you fell pregnant with Adrian Ivaskovs kids."

"I-what?!"

"That is what everyone is saying."

Glad to see that gossip is still the only thing kids here are learning. "Well I'm not-so-sorry to tell you this, but that is just another lame story that has been spread around. And to be pregnant with Adrian's kid would mean that I would have to have sex with him, and there isn't enough illegal substances in the world to get me to do that." I still loved that line and I didn't intend on giving it up anytime soon.

That caused a couple of the novices to laugh at me saying the word sex. "Now that that's all cleared up, it's time to get on with the class. Everyone stand up."

And that is how my next four classes turned out as well. All the same story lines, just a little different in the end. Every class started off the same, and I had to clear all the stories up before we could get onto the fighting.

Now it was time to see Lissa.

This was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here is the fifth chapter, I wanted to get it up last night but I had no time left. I didn't go to school today though, so I had the chance to write the fifth and sixth chapters. Yay :D.**

**Sorry, they are only short but if I write anymore in them I'll probably make it too long.**

**Thank you Kitty. :D**

Chapter Five: Lissa!

There are many ways to get up to Lissa's office. I choose the way that leads me straight through the lunch room. As soon as I walked in I realised that it was a bad idea, just like it was the first day back two years ago. Everyone went quiet and were staring at me. I'm glad to see that news still spreads fast.

I tried not to look at the kids by keeping my eyes forward, but every now and then I would glance out of the corner of my eye. They were still watching me. Right before I got to the door I gave one last look towards the lunch room. I instantly regretted it, because standing there against the far wall was Dimitri.

He was staring straight ahead, but when he heard me open the door he looked at me. As soon as he saw me, a look of surprise spread across his face. Then he quickly went back to being a stone faced guardian. Seeing everything without actually seeing things.

I quickly slipped out the door and started on my way down the path to Lissa's office, all the while questions were floating around my mind. Was that Dimitri I saw? Why is he here? I thought he was meant to be with Tasha. Did Lissa know he was here? Of course she did, she runs the place! But why didn't she tell me?

The questions just kept repeating over and over in my head. I was so occupied with all of these questions that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and so I ran straight into something. Or more like someone.

I landed on my butt and when I looked up Christian Ozera was looking down at me.

"Rose, I know you have been away for two years but I thought you would at least know how to land gracefully." He said with a smile.

I really wanted to slap him for his smartass comment, but the urge to hug him won instead. Even though he's annoying I still missed him.

"Very funny, Ozera. Now help me up." I raised my right hand for him and he grabbed it, helping me up to my feet. With Christian still holding my hand, I hugged him. He hugged me back, to my surprise.

When he pulled back he wore a look of surprise that mirrored mine.

"I'm guessing you missed me." He laughed.

"And you missed me back." I said smugly.

"I guess you could say that. Lissa is waiting for you in her office."

I looked behind him and realised that, if I hadn't walked into Christian I would have walked straight into the door.

"Ok, thanks. See you around?"

"Sure thing, guardian. Oh and by the way Lissa has some very big news for you." He informed me knowingly before walking off.

I walked into the building and the girl at the desk told me to go straight through. I did just that and saw Lissa sitting behind her desk. She looked exactly the same.

"Liss?"

She looked up and as soon as she saw me she smiled. "Rose!"

She stood up from her chair and walked around to stand right in front of me. That was when I realised something had changed. I couldn't believe it.

"Liss! Your pregnant?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah the last chapter was a bit weird but that's just how I role :D**

**Here is chapter six. Hope ya likie :D**

**Thanx Kitty 3**

Chapter Six: Baby Bump

"Yup." She said with a smile.

"What-How?" I was stunned.

"Rose, I thought you would know how babies are made nowadays." She said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you're pregnant! Why am I only finding out now?" I was happy for her but a little annoyed that I was probably the last person to know.

"Because I wanted to tell you face to face."

"I can't believe your pregnant!" I gave her a huge hug but at the same time trying to be careful of the baby bump that was between us.

While we were hugging there was a knock at the door.

"Have a seat, Rose."

I sat in a chair in the corner while Lissa went back to sit behind her desk.

"Come in." The office door swung open and a tall figure walked in.

"Sorry to storm in like this, Lissa," I know that voice, " But why did you or _anyone_ else fail to tell me that Roza was back?" He sounded angry and sad at the same time.

All I could think of was, 'He still calls me Roza'.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I don't think now is the right time to discuss this." She said calmly.

"And why is this not the right time?"

All Lissa did was nod in my direction but his whole body stiffened in response. He slowly turned around and saw me sitting there. He looked at me with the sweetest sadness in his eyes. I couldn't be there any longer.

"Umm, Liss. I'm going to go finish unpacking. I'll catch up with you in about an hour."

"Yeah, okay Rose. See you then."

I turned and started to walk out the door when Lissa called me back.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry." Was all she said, but I knew it meant a lot. She hadn't mean for him to come barging in like that.

I was out of the building when I heard him calling my name.

"Rose...! Rose...!"

I was hearing things, I was sure of it.

"Roza!" He was louder this time.

He caught up to me quickly and gently grabbed my wrist. I tried to shake him off, but he just tightened his grip.

"Rose just look at me and stop acting like a child."

Okay, that did it. I slipped out of his hold and spun around to land a round house kick in him. It would have hurt too if he hadn't have grabbed my foot and stopped me.

"You forget, Rose. I taught you everything you know."

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you promise not to kick me."

"Fine I won't kick you." He let me go, bad move. As soon as my foot was free from his grip I slapped him across the face. He'd said I wasn't allowed to kick him, nothing about slapping. Although I was already feeling really bad about slapping him.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." He admitted.

"Ya think?"

"Look, Rose. Can we _please_ just talk?"

"No." With that said I turned and started walking back to the dorm. I heard him say, "I'm sorry," but I ignored him.

Don't cry Rose, don't cry. Be brave.

I was almost out of hearing distance when I heard him say quietly, "I love you, Roza." That, I couldn't ignore.

The tears started flowing freely.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I and my bestie got into a bit of a fight and I was feeling down, I didn't wanna transfer that to my writing.**

**I hope you like my new chapter**

**Thanx Kitty. Love you.**

**Enjoy. XD**

Chapter Seven: Little Dhamphir

Argh! I can't believe he made me cry. He wasn't meant to say that. He was meant to be ignoring me. Actually he's not even meant to be here, he was meant to be getting naked with Tasha Ozera.

Argh! Stupid, insanely hot, mood swingy, annoying Dimitri.

I was trying to walk as fast as I possibly could back to my dorm, without actually running. I was half way there when I smelt something familiar. I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Little Dhamphir?" Of course, clove cigarettes. That could only mean one thing. Adrian.

I spun around and almost ran right into him. I gave him a huge hug. Yeah, he was annoying and a pain in the butt. But he was my pain in the butt.

He hugged me in response, then we both stepped back to get a better look at each other. He looked exactly the same to me, maybe just a little bit taller.

He was looking me up and down then smiled when his eyes made their way to my face.

"Wasn't expecting that." He stated.

"What, the hug? Yeah, well I haven't seen you in two years."

"I wasn't talking about the hug."

"You weren't?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"The tears running down your cheeks." His hand moved to my face to wipe them away.

Damn. I almost forgot all about the stupid tears.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Adrian. They weren't because of you."

"True. Ahh... Then I guess you saw your cradle snatching mentor." He said this with a smile so that it didn't really hurt me and, besides, I was meant to be angry at Dimitri.

"Was."

"Huh?"

"He _was_ my cradle snatching mentor. But I am no longer a student." I stated.

"If you want to get technical about it."

"I wasn't getting tech-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "So, little Dhamphir, what are you doing back on campus?"

"Lissa needed another guardian, so she asked me."

"Cool. Might mean we can hang out together." He winked while saying this.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You definitely _have_ changed. I was expecting you to turn me down."

"I will if you want me to." We both started laughing.

"So were those tears of happiness or were they sad tears?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, if they were sad tears then that would mean you're over Dimitri and were upset about seeing him. If that were the case then maybe you and I would have a chance. But if they were happy tears then that means you're still in love with Dimitri." He said this in a manor of fact way. It reminded me of my mum.

"You are so lucky I'm tired, otherwise I would have slapped you too." He can really get annoying sometimes.

"Too?"

"Yup."

"So someone else was lucky enough to get the first slap from the famous Rose Hathaway?"

"Don't be cocky, and yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who?"

"Dimitri." I muttered quietly.

"Wow. That was unexpected. What did he do to deserve that?"

I might just slap him. It was very tempting.

"He called me a kid. Now can we please stop talking about it?"

"Sure thing. I have to go anyway. I have to get my class ready."

"Class." What did he mean by class? Was he taking classes?

"Yeah. I teach spirit users how to use their powers."

"Wow. Anything else I should know?"

"When you see Liss ask her who is teaching the moroi how to fight."

"Why?" That was weird.

"Because you might get a kick out of it."

"Okay." Yeah, I'm confused now.

"I got to go now. See ya, my love."

"Bye, and don't call me that." I yelled after him.

He just laughed and kept walking.

For some reason talking to Adrian felt good. It made me feel better. I was kinda starting to like being back here. I could get used to it. Except for the one bad thing. Dimitri.

Adrian's question kept playing in my head. I didn't know if they were sad tears or happy tears, did I still love Dimitri?

No. I cant, Can I?

Boys are so confusing!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys. I just realised how short my chapters have been. I thought they were average sized. Boy was I wrong. I have read so many Vampire Academy Fanfics today and realised that my chapters were really short compared to bout 95% of the others. So I'm going to spend a little more time on this chapter and I promise to make it much longer and interesting.**

**I realised in chapter three that I have a line from one of my favourite songs in it. It is five or so letters long. If you guess what line, what song and which singer then you get brownie points XD. And in this chapter I'll be adding a couple more. Try and guess. Go on. I dare you XD**

**Check out Repairing Malfoy Manor by Kuroibara Kitty. It's great especially if you love Happy Potter Fanfics. XD**

**And check out Expect the Unexpected, by steffy2106 for the best vampire academy FanFic by far. XD. It really is great.**

**I'm going to get to the story now.**

**Thanx Kitty XD  
**

**A Quick Note From Kitty 3: This chapter is double the word count of any or the others! =O Keep reading =D  
**

Chapter Eight: Confusing Boys And Other Nonsense

So far I have seen Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and Adrian. Its turning out to be very eventful.

I came back to my dorm to unpack but all I could do was sit and think. I had no idea why I was crying. Were they happy tears or sad tears? The questions just kept playing over and over. After about twenty or so minutes I came up with a conclusion. They were both happy and sad tears. I was sad that I saw him, but happy that he still loved me. Or was it the other way around? Either way they were both happy and sad tears.

I needed to keep my mind off of Dimitri so I decided to go to Lissa half an hour early. I soon found out that that was a very bad idea. The receptionist wasn't at the desk - On her break maybe - So I proceeded to Lissa's office. I had my hand on the handle and was about to open the door when I heard voices on the other side. I quickly stopped in my tracks and listened. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. So far I could only hear Lissa's calm, soft voice.

"Look, I don't think we need to make a fuss about this."

"I agree." Ok, now I could hear Dimitri's voice. Not exactly what I wanted to hear.

"I think we do." Adrian? What the hell? I wasn't expecting to hear Adrian's voice.

"And why is that, Adrian?" Lissa asked calmly.

"I, for the first time just saw Rose crying over something _he_," Adrian said he with so much venom in it that it scared me, "did to her." He seemed a bit angry.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Dimitri spat back.

"Then why was she crying?" This was now Lissa, she sounded shocked. "In all the time I've known Rose she has probably only cried twice, maybe three times, so whatever you did must have been pretty bad."

"I didn't do anything, but I might have said something." He sounded, almost regretful.

"Well then what did you say to make her cry?!" Oh yeah, Adrian was angry.

"I can't say." He might as well. They know something is up.

"Spit it out, Dhamphir!"

"Adrian, you need to calm down." I could tell that Lissa was starting to get annoyed by all this fighting. "I know you are Rose's friend and all, but why are you so concerned?"

"Why? _Why_?" He said loudly. Then softly said "Because I love her. That's why." What? He loved me? I almost stopped breathing.

"That was what I told her." Said Dimitri.

"What? That I loved her? I doubt she would be crying over that."

"No, you moron! I told her that _I_ love her." Everyone was quiet for a bit and then Lissa spoke, "Love? Wow Dimitri. I knew that you two had sex but I didn't know that you loved her." I heard a gasp. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Dimitri. I didn't mean to say anything!" She was in big trouble.

"Rose and Dimitri slept together?!" Oh no. That was a new voice. Christians. I started to wonder who else was in the room.

"Oh, wow." Eddie? Oh come on, how many others needed to know about my sex life?

"I'm gonna kill you, Dhamphir!" Oh, Adrian you idiot. I heard a chair tip over then Liss yelled "Eddie grab Adrian! Adrian you need to clam down. Fighting Dimitri will just get you hurt."

"Can't you see, Liss? He banged her then left her!" He directed this next bit at Dimitri. "What? Wasn't she a good enough '_do_' so you left her? Or was it because she wouldn't put out anymore?"

That hurt me, so I knew it would hurt Dimitri.

"Adrian! Eddie, get him outta here!" That was my queue to enter.

I slammed the door open and just stood in the entry. Everyone was staring at me and I realised that there was another spectator. Mia. Wow. But I had to focus. I walked over to Adrian and put my hands on his cheeks, "You need to clam down. Now go with Eddie and I'll explain it all later." He looked at me with sad, pleading eyes and then stormed out with Eddie behind him.

"Now," I started, "Can I please talk to Liss and Dimitri alone?" Christian looked at Liss and she nodded, with that Christian grabbed Mia's arm. "Come on, I need a feed." Mia looked reluctant to leave but followed Christian, looking behind once or twice. With everyone but me, Liss and Dimitri gone it was silent. The quiet scares me because it screams the truth.

Lissa was the one to break the silence. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"I'm so sorry, Rose. It just slipped out." She was so upset about it that I had to forgive her.

"It's ok, Liss. I guess they needed to find out some time. Better sooner than later, huh?" I said this with no emotion at all. I kinda scared myself. It went quiet again. Dimitri was the one to break it this time. "Rose can I please talk to you?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I have to find Adrian and try to calm him down." With that, Lissa came and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Rose." I hugged her tighter to let her know she was forgiven. She left and once again we were left in silence.

"Please say something. Rose?"

"Like what?"

"Just anything."

"Umm." I had no idea what to say. "You say something."

"I love you, Roza." Anything but that.

"Don't say that please, Dimitri."

"Why?" He finally looked at me. He looked at me with such sad eyes that I finally cracked. I started crying. There goes brave Rose Hathaway. "Because I love you too." I replied.

"Then why can't I say it?" He looked both sad and confused.

"Because I don't know what's more painful. You loving me or you not loving me." I hoped it made sense.

"I understand." I'm glad he did, but now he was making his way to the door.

"Wait!" I ran after him, grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. Our lips met. It was slow at first, but then became more intense. More needy. We pulled away only to breathe, when something happened that I wasn't expecting. Something that hasn't happened in years. Lissa had pulled me into her head. It felt strange but at the same time like home. I couldn't make myself pull out and I didn't want to because right in front of Lissa was Adrian. And Adrian was Crying? Crying? Since when did Adrian cry?

"Adrian, what's the matter?" Adrian looked different in Lissa's eyes. She saw him more of a brother than anything.

"It's like I got birds in my ears and a devil on my shoulder and a phone to the other but I can't get a hold of her. What's a crush to do?"

"Adrian, do you really love Rose?"

"With all my heart." He really meant it and it broke my heart to know that I will never be able to return those feelings.

"You don't need to cry, Adrian."

"Just to let you know they aren't sad tears. They are angry tears. That stupid Dhamphir better not hurt Rose." He was beginning to get angry again.

"He won't, Adrian. He really does love Rose."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And she loves him back?" I could see that he was hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes Adrian."

"Then I'll leave Rose and Dimitri alone, but only because I want Rose to be happy. I will never stop loving her. When he breaks her heart, I'll be her doctor, I'll be her cure. I'll be her medicine and more." With that I came back to me and realised that Dimitri was softly shaking me. The look in is eyes was worry. He really loved and cared for me. But so did Adrian. I couldn't be with Dimitri in fear of hurting Adrian. I couldn't be with the man that I love, because I fear that the man that loves me will be destroyed.

They way we're living makes no sense, take me back to the age of innocence. It was all just too confusing. I then heard Dimitri whisper in my ear "I will never let you fall, I'll stand with your forever, I'll be with you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven." The tears that I had managed to stop earlier started to silently fall down my cheeks again.

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it. I went insane trying to make it really, really interesting. But I don't think I did to well. Its not as long as it could be. L**

**Should I write another chapter or leave it there and make this chapter the end?**

**I didn't put as many lyrics in as I wanted to. It's surprisingly hard. There is about five in this one. But I'll try to put more in chapter nine if I make a chapter nine.**

**Just remember, Vampire Academy owns me, I don't own it. :D L**

**Review Please**

**MydNytRider xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyy Guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload a chapter. I have just had no idea what to write. I'm also sorry because the chapter is short, its just a filler.**

**I've decided that I am going to add a play list at the end just to let you know what I was listening to while writing.**

**Thank you Kitty XD**

**Disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns. I just toy with her characters.**

Chapter Nine: All In One Day.

So, as you can see I have had a some-what interesting 24 hours. I found out that, pretty much, all my closest friends from when I was a novice, are now working here at the Academy. Adrian admits that he loves me, but I can't return those feelings because I am uncontrollably in love with Dimitri. Still. Yea I have only mentioned a couple of things but when you think about it, it's huge. Seriously it isn't exactly easy having someone love you.

I thought I was over Dimitri. But obviously I'm not. Hearing Dimitri whisper those words in my ear brought back all my love for him, all the love that I had tried to hide for the past 2 years. But I'm not going to hide it from him anymore. Although I had to, to protect Adrian right? He said he would allow Dimitri and I to be together, he would leave us alone. But could I do it knowing how much it would hurt him?

It was like a battle going on in my head.

Do it for Adrian.

Do it for Dimitri.

Do it for yourself.

Just over and over and over. I felt like my head was going to explode.

I knew who I had to do it for and what 'it' was. I had to do it for Dimitri and myself and 'it' being, give us a go. I loved Dimitri and Dimitri loves me. That's never going to change. I turned around to face Dimitri and kissed him. I kissed him with all my love and desire I had for him. I had lost him once. I wasn't going to lose him again.

We heard someone clear their throat behind us. We broke away form our kiss and saw Lissa smiling at us. "Sorry to interrupt, but Rose and I need to do some catching up before she goes back to her duty."

"Sure thing, Princess. Goodbye, Roza." He kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear, "I love you." With that he left the room leaving Lissa and I in silence.

I broke the silence first, "So, how far along are you?"

"What?"

"With the pregnancy?"

"Oh. Six months." As soon as she said it her whole face brightened.

"And you managed to hold onto that secret for so long?" I was surprised

"Yeah, believe me, it wasn't easy. I'm sorry, Rose. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I also wanted you to see for yourself. Plus Christian told me to wait."

"Its alright, Liss. Remind me to kill, Fire Boy later."

She shook her head. "Oh, Rose. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, and I am so excited!"

"Me, too!"

**A/N: Told you it was short, I apologise for the lack of goodness.**

**Hear is the playlist.**

**Not Fair- Lilly Allen**

**Time After Time- Matchbox 20**

**Bent- Matchbox 20 **

**Push- Matchbox 20**

**Unwell- Matchbox 20**

**Jacob Black- The Mitch Hansen Band**

**She Is Brighter- The Mitch Hansen Band **

**Stay With Me- The Mitch Hansen Band**

**Don't forget, REVIEW! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Sorry to everyone but I had decided to end My Return at chapter nine. I find that were it is, is where I think it should be left. I didn't want to make my first story too long. But I have my second story, My Love Sick Cowboy, up and running for you ready to start reading, I hopefully will make it much longer. Sorry once again to leave you hanging.**

**XxOoXxOo MydNytWriter XxOoXxOo**


End file.
